Secret to the Grave
by Krylancelo
Summary: Saitou makes a mistake that might end the only good in his life. One little brat lived made his life a tension to the very end. Sorry I know I spelt his name wrong, gomen... Chapter 2 up for anyone who's interested.
1. Default Chapter

Hajime Saito stood in a darkened street. His white gloved hands were stained with his latest mission.  
  
He slowly looked up into the pitch, black sky. With not even a sliver of the moon to guide his way. He frowned, concerned about what he was going to tell Keiko in the morning.  
  
His latest victim had been a high ranking imperialist that was going to expose a method that would make the very effective Gatosu extremely ineffective.  
  
Saito and his superiors couldn't allow that, so they'd made it Saito's duty to silence the evil imperialistic man, Kistuma Karame.  
  
  
  
Saito slowly walked away in the dim streets of Kyoto. The Revolution was still on going, and Saito, as the third leader of the still powerful Shinsin-gumi, needed to keep a cool head in the mist of all the horrors of a revolution.  
  
Many vessels of the enemy were still about, lurking, ready to take their chances against the wolf of Mibu. Saito almost laughed out loud when he heard the untrained footsteps of a apprintince samurai who was stupid enough to approach him.   
  
A quiet wind blew by, and a branch was heard to crack and break from the weight of a young boy, no less than 12 years of age. He emitted no real samurai aura, and so that is why when he attacked Saito, he was pushed back and knocked to the ground.  
  
The young boy slowly got up and prepared to strike again at the man who he had seen with his leader. But a harsh glare from the man stopped his attack.  
  
  
  
" Go home, and wait for help." Saito said leisurely as he pulled his sword out and put it to the boys throat. " Go home, and be a child." Saito said quietly. He then re-sheafed his sword, and continued walking. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the boy fall back down and tremble with fear.   
  
Saito paid it no heed, and continued to a small bar that was where he was currently staying.  
  
He planned to talk to the owner's daughter that night, as he was ready to marry her after the end to the Revolution.  
  
Her maiden name was Keiko Karame. He would have to keep this a secret from her forever. He would carry it to his grave.  
  
Krylancelo notice: Hope this was alright... Never wrote about the wolf of Mibu before. Tell me if I should continue.  
  
I know I have some spelling errors, tell me how to correct them and I'll re-edit. Ja ne... 


	2. Bearing no more

Saito slowly lifted his eyes to the altar that stood in front of him, no more than a few feet away.   
  
The Revolution had ended, and he in turn had asked Keiko for her hand in marriage. She hadn't refused, even though she was still grieving for the loss of her onni-san, Kistuma.   
  
They had left for Tokyo two weeks after he had been buried. They had left to get married.  
  
Saito slowly stood up in his best wear, and approached the man named Izu who had promised to marry the couple. Izu wore a ceremonial robe, just as Saito did. While the bride to be, wore a ceremonial, white and red kimono.  
  
Saito thought she looked radiant, and they were wed.  
  
4 months later, Hajime and Keiko Saito traveled to Yokohama. Saito had received word that an evil man lived there, and he knew that the price for this one's head was high.  
  
He felt no grievances about putting an ex-imperialistic revolutionary out of commission for awhile.   
  
After his wife had settled in, Saito paid a visit to one Ukomu Laritsu-san. To give then man a scare. He held his possessions in the dearest of things, and was quite unhappy to know that when he came home that night the wolf of Mibu stood in his home. His house had been trashed, as Saito had paid a young man of 18 to do it.  
  
" You.... How did you get in here! Leave, I'm the only one allowed in this room, leave at once!" Laritsu yelled, his body already displaying the taxes of the Revolution's end. He was out of shape, and Saito saw that he ate too much.  
  
" Leave, you say? But a wolf can't leave it's prey to run and hide." Saito said as he withdrew his sword, and placed the tip at the man's throat.  
  
" Uhh.. Y-yes, it can?" The man replied lamely...  
  
Saito wasn't amused, " No, I can't."  
  
And the man screamed!  
  
As Saito walked away, he smiled. He hadn't done that in quite a while, ever since the Revolution closed it's flame filled doors. He didn't notice a young man, who had just turnt 13, walk into the house a few moment's after he'd left through the back door.  
  
The young man saw the scene before him, and paled. He noticed the back door close, and quickly ran out that way to see what laid before him.  
  
He remembered who he saw, and vowed to find a way to get him back. He'd seen more than he could ever hope to bear at the tender age of 13, and slowly fell down to the matt that was in the doorway. He'd just lost his uncle.  
  
Krylancelo note: He, he... Yeah, this was kinda spacey and weird, but it worked for me... I've been playing to many times with a game, so it's influencing this. ( I think). Hope you enjoyed, and review this if you liked it. Tell me how it was... I'd like your opinions...  
  
Ja ne.  
  
Oh yes, Onni-san means big brother.  
  
-san is a term for Mr., Mrs. or Miss. Used for Mr. here. 


End file.
